


"Happy New Year's!"

by mjolnir_in_my_hands



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Late New Year fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnir_in_my_hands/pseuds/mjolnir_in_my_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, what doesn't the title tell you, a small cliche of Castiel and Dean meeting on New years, and well, I assume you know what happens from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Happy New Year's!"

Walking around this foreign house, Castiel could not help but wonder why he had allowed Charlie to convince him to come to this party. He had never been one to enjoy such frivolous activities, he had not been to parties, and there was a reason to this, the thought of being surrounded by so many people, all of whom were drinking did not appeal to him in the slightest. Yet here he was, he had followed Charlie, and now he was standing alone in the kitchen as Charlie stood across the room talking to a young brunette, she was wearing a white shirt and cargo pants, a brown leather jacket over the top.

Looking at them, Castiel heard the countdown begin “ ** _Ten!_** ” he head being shouted throughout the room.

Charlie showed him a thumbs up as she and Dorothy moved in closer to one another, “ ** _Nine!_** ” they shouted.

Castiel looked down to the floor, thinking to himself how this would yet again be another year standing alone “ ** _Eight!_** ”

Looking around, he saw everyone scuttling around in search of someone to share a new years kiss with “ ** _Seven!_** ” something he had never understood, you would not kiss this person on another day, so why is this day anything different “ ** _Six!_** ”

Looking down to his hands, he took the half full cup of alcohol in his hands and brought it up to his lips “ ** _Five!_** ” pouring the remainder of the cup down his throat, he swallowed the liquid with slight distain of the strong alcoholic taste though felt slightly lighter.

“ ** _Four!_** ” there was a boy standing to his right, looking to be in a similar predicament as Castiel himself was in, looking down to his cup.

“ ** _Three!_** ” keeping his gaze on this boy, it was not long until he noticed his eyes drifting to where Castiel stood, less than three metres between the two.

“ ** _Two!_** ” Green met blue, their eyes fixed on one another, each realising this to be the boy they share their Latin lessons with.

“ ** _One!_** ” they shouted, though by this time, green eyes was swiftly making his way over to blue eyes, it wasn’t a moment before they were stood in front of one another. Dean grabbing Castiel's shirt, pulling him forward, Castiel seeing the light smirk on his face only moments before their lips met, their eyes closing as thy savoured the moment. Dean’s lips were soft and plump whereas Castiel’s were chapped and thinner, though to the other these felt like the best lips they had tasted.

“ ** _Happy New Years!_** ” they all shouted as Dean pulled away from a breathless Castiel, each slowly opening their eyes to be met with the others, both with heavily dilated pupils and breathing heavily.

“Dean.” Said the green eyed man.

“Castiel.” He replied before taking the lead on this, putting his fingers through Dean’s belt buckle and pulling him close as Dean snaked his arms around his waist, their lips meeting once again. As Castiel could not help but think maybe this was a good tradition, maybe he would follow through with this from now on if it meant he could kiss the beautiful green eyed boy in front of him, the biy he had had a crush on since they had first met that day on campus.


End file.
